


Some Are Born To Sweet Delight, Some Are Born To Endless Night

by Telas_Selar



Category: Fear in the Night (1947)
Genre: Caring Cliff (eventually), Cliff is a bit of an asshole but he does actually care, Cutting, POV First Person, Suicidal Vince, Suicide Attempt, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: Desperate and afraid with no way out, Vince Grayson tries to kill himself.Divergent retelling of Vince's suicide attempt.





	1. Chapter 1

As Cliff slammed the door behind him, I could feel the guilt and the fear twisting my insides creep up into the darkest corners of my mind. It seeped into my thoughts like poison, as my heart began to pound faster. I was worked up in cold sweat, shaking hands, unsteady legs, but I was not about to pass out again. Far from it. 

I was desperate, afraid, no, terrified of what would come. I was very much awake, and I hated every second of it. 

As I swallowed hard despite the dryness of my throat, I felt something take control of my legs, steering me towards the bathroom. Call it my subconscious mind, taking initiative when my conscious mind remained frozen, petrified. 

Letting out a shaky exhale as I reached the sink, my fingers got to work, fumbling with my shaving razor, trying to take it apart. Usually, this task would have been easy, but this was not so now. My hands were shaking, terribly, and I could barely work the top off the handle. 

I managed it though, and in just a few more seconds, I was staring at a small, sharp blade that might just be my salvation. 

I lightly pressed it to my wrist then paused, having realised that I was shaking too hard to be able to cut proper clean lines. 

_I don't want to do this_ the last rational part of my brain screamed, but I didn't respond to it, instead putting the blade down, before moving to shrug off my coat and roll up my shirtsleeves. If I was going to do this, I needed to do it right. 

My trembling fingertips somehow managed to turn on the bath water before I crossed to the cabinet and picked out the nearly full aspirin bottle. 

I didn't get headaches, or at least I hadn't until now. It was a good thing, or I wouldn't have nearly enough pills to get me through this. 

I got into the bath without undressing, forced about forty pills down my throat between handfuls of warm water before I leaned back and reached for the blade, gripping it as tightly as I could, and waited for the drugs to take effect. 

Soon enough, my vision started to blur again, and my eyelids began to droop, prompting me to turn the blade, before pressing it into my left wrist and starting to cut. 

As I ran the razor over my other wrist, I felt the warm blood gush out, rapidly trickling over my bare skin. I was shivering now, despite the fact that the water was not cold, but I didn't let it deter me. I had to.. I had to finish this. 

But it was getting harder to keep my hands steady, to see what I was doing. I could feel it, certainly, but the quality wasn't so good. The pills were kicking in faster now, gently lulling me to sleep..it was all I wanted now..to sleep. To end this god awful thing that had become a waking nightmare. 

Just as I finally gave in, letting the razor fall from my fingertips, I could hear something from far away. Heavy footfalls, and then a voice, coming from what sounded like a really badly tuned radio, before two hands gripped my head, forcing it up again. 

"..Ince? Vince, answer me, dammit!" 

I didn't respond. I was floating, somewhere between here and wherever it was the voice was coming from, drifting in a pool of my own blood, still in my Sunday clothes. 

"Turn off the water!" The voice urged, before that curtain of darkness fell over me again. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know when I came to, or how long I'd been out, but I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with the taste of bile in my throat. 

My head was pounding, and I couldn't feel anything at all. 

Confused and disoriented, I tried to speak, but no words came out, just a kind of low groan. Dazed, I tried to move, but a firm hand on my chest prevented me from sitting up. 

"Easy there, kid, we thought you were a goner" someone stated, and it took a little while before I recognised it as my brother-in-law Cliff's voice. The same voice I'd heard right before I..well, right before I blacked out. 

I blinked, albeit slowly at first, but soon enough, the room came into focus, and so did he. 

"Cliff?" I mumbled, trying to find my voice, and he removed his hand from my chest, placing it on my shoulder instead. 

"Yeah, I'm here, Vince, I'm here. Take it easy, alright?" 

"Why didn't you let me-" I started slowly, and his grip tightened. 

"I didn't think of _that_ way out" Cliff responded dryly, before the grip was gone completely. He extended an arm to me, helping me sit up. 

Now I could see more clearly, and my mind was slowly putting the events together again. 

"You should've let me" I told him, but he cut in again, eyes roving over me sharply. 

"No." 

"Why not?!" 

"Because when a man goes as far as that, then there's definitely something more to his story."

And for a moment there, despite the seemingly endless darkness, I found the light at the end of it, as Cliff lit a cigarette and crossed one leg over the other, gaze fixed on mine. 

"Tell me everything about that night."


End file.
